Dangerous Days
by Alexis.Anne.733455
Summary: Edward doesn't exist and Jacob isn't a werewolf. This is how it would be if Forks didn't have anything weird living there.
1. Chapter 1

I hopped in my old red Chevy as soon as I got off the phone with Jacob.

"Bella. My dad. Hurry." Jacob tried to say more but he couldn't really talk. He was out of breath. I sped down the highway to La Push. I barely turned off the truck before I flew out of it and Jacob met me halfway. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella," was all he said. He sounded so relieved. I immediately hugged him as hard as I could.

"Jacob, are you okay? Where's Billy?"

"He's inside. I found him on the couch and he wasn't breathing… I thought… I thought he was dead." He choked up. I almost started crying. Billy was like a second dad to me.

Jacob started to pull me inside and I immediately followed him. When I walked into the little house, it was like I had entered a land of sadness. Oh, no. Jake had said he was okay right? He said he _thought_ he was dead. That means he's alive right?

We walked into the little living room and I grabbed Jake's hand with out thinking. Billy was lying on the couch. And my god, he looked really pale. Billy's Quileute. He just isn't pale. That couldn't mean anything good.

"Billy?" I asked. I sounded just like a little girl who was scared of the dark.

"Bella." He breathed hard. "I'm glad you're here." He gave me a weak smile. I tried to smile back. But it ended up in more of a grimace. I think he noticed that I tried to smile though.

I walked over and sat by his head. "Are you okay? I mean, you're not going to die right?" I had started crying by then.

He laughed a big laugh until it turned into a coughing fit. "No way, Bella. It's going to take a lot more than a stroke to kill me over." _He had a stroke?_ I looked back at Jacob with panic in my eyes.

He just nodded to me. "Maybe you should go to the doctor Billy." I said, cautiously. He looked at Jake sharply. I looked back at Jake again. This time confused. He shook his head at me this time. What is he doing?

"Now, you kids go have fun. Charlie's on his way and I don't want him to see you guys all worried when he gets here." Billy told us. I looked back at Jacob who nodded again. I guess that meant we were leaving?

I leaned down and kissed Billy's forehead and said "Bye Billy. Get better and don't leave me or Jacob here alright?" He nodded and I started crying again. I stood up and Jake pulled me along outside.

"Jake, is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know Bells. I really don't know."

I pulled him to a stop and buried my face in his chest as my face threatened to turn snotty and wet and red. I was honestly bawling into his chest.

"Bells, relax. He's going to be fine. He told you, it's going to take more than this to kill him. It's going to be fine. Don't worry." He said. I think he was trying to convince himself more than me though. "Come on, lets go to the beach." He said.

We walked to the beach together, hand in hand. It only took about 5 minutes to get there, considering he lived practically around the corner from it. We sat on a rock near the water. I loved this rock. I always sat on this rock every time I came here. Jake opened his arms for me and I folded myself into his embrace. I knew that someone who was walking by would think that we were dating. But the truth is, Jake is my best friend.

I don't know how long we stayed there. Long enough for the sky to get dark though. I didn't really care if it was 2 in the afternoon or 1 in the morning. I would rather stay there with Jacob than go back to my empty house.

"Jake, I don't want to go home." I said softly.

"Why not?" he asked, seemingly curious.

"Because the house will be empty and dark and quiet. And I don't want that right now." I said as quiet as I could.

"Well Charlie will be there." He said.

"I think Charlie will be staying with your dad tonight."

"I can come with you if you want." I smiled to myself. I love Jacob. He does so much to help me and I don't think he even knows how much it means to me.

I nodded my head but didn't get up. I wasn't ready to leave yet. I stayed curled up in his arms waiting for him to say I weighed too much. I don't think he would ever say it though.

"You ready?" I asked about 5 minutes later. He nodded and we stood up and walked back to his house and my truck. He went inside to get his things and to tell his dad where he would be. I waited in the truck patiently.

When he finally came back out of the house, he climbed in the truck and I drove us home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and I slept in the living room on the floor. I heard Charlie come in the house sometime early in the morning. He didn't wake us up though. Jake and I woke up at about 11 and I made us pancakes for breakfast. Mom and Charlie can't cook for anything. But I'm surprisingly good at it.

Jake sat on the counter eating a banana while I finished the pancakes. I looked over at him and smiled. I noticed how hot he looked without a shirt. Like seriously.

"Jake… your kind of hot." I said. Oh crap. Did I just say that? My face got really red and I looked back at the pancakes. He jumped off the counter and walked over to me.

"Bells do you like me?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Why? Are you looking for an excuse to tell me that you like me?" I whispered back. He smiled a sexy smile and turned around and went in the living room. A minute later, I heard the T.V. turn on. I laughed out loud and turned back to the pancakes.

We finished the pancakes and I said, "I'm going to take a shower. Please don't break anything." I left him standing there with a smile.

I grabbed a light green tank top and a pair of tight jeans and jumped in the shower. I came out dressed and I walked to my room. Jake was in there looking at all of my pictures. He had already seen them like a million times. I laughed at him before I turned on the blow dryer. My hair was pretty much straight but it was really frizzy so I had to straighten it. When I finished that, I washed my face and put on foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Jacob looked at me funny when I walked back to my room.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you put all that crap on your face? And why do you ruin your hair with those things?" he asked. I laughed at him.

"Because I look better. And it's called a hair dryer and a flat iron." I said smiling.

He shrugged and pulled on a shirt. "Ready?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah. But where are we going?" I asked.

"To see Quil and Embry." He said like it was obvious. I nodded and grabbed my jacket and my keys.

He followed me out the door and jumped in my truck.

I got in the driver's side and drove us up to La Push.

He had to tell me where to go. I had never been to Quil or Embry's house before. We pulled up at someone's house. I couldn't see either of them living here though. Jacob held my hand while we walked up to the house. I wondered why, but I didn't ask. It felt good to feel his big warm hand wrapped around mine. I frequently wondered if he liked me because I liked him.

Before we could even knock on the door, it opened and Emily stood there. She was so pretty. I was very jealous of her. She had absolutely nothing wrong with her and she was perfect. She was pretty and nice to everyone she saw.

"Bella!" she screamed as she pulled me into a huge hug. I couldn't help it. I laughed. She was so hard to stay mad at. She's too sweet. I always thought she would be the perfect match for Sam. But he was already with Leah, Emily's cousin. I didn't like Leah. But she wasn't a bitch or anything. I just didn't like her.

Emily pulled us into the house and everyone greeted us with hey's and hello's. And when I say everyone, I do mean everyone. Quil was there and so was Embry, Brady, Paul, Sam even Billy and my dad were there.

"Hey, uh… what's going on?" I asked a little confused and nervous.

They all laughed at my expression. "Nothing Bells. It's just a barbeque." Sam said.

"Oh." I gave a little laugh. "I think I can deal with this then." I was thinking it was a birthday party because my birthday is this Thursday. I hate birthdays.

I sat down on the floor and Jake sat beside me and put his arm around me. I smiled at him and snuggled into his side. Everyone started talking about stuff that I didn't even know what it was so I decided to tease Jacob. I poked his side which made him make a hissing noise and scoot over a little. I laughed at him and pulled his hair a little. He made a noise like I had hurt him and pretended to play nice until he turned and started tickling me like crazy. I laughed until I almost peed my pants saying, "Okay, okay!" Jake was laughing with me and he sat back finally letting me breathe.

I noticed that we had the attention of everyone in the living room. I guess I might have been laughing pretty loud. I turned bright red and Jacob laughed and pulled me to him. Everyone else laughed at this too. Once they realized that they weren't going to be interrupted again, they continued back with their conversation.

"So, want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. everyone in the living room. I guess I might have been laughing pretty loud. I turned bright red and Jacob laughed and pulled me to him. Everyone else laughed at this too. Once they realized that they weren't going to be interrupted again, they continued back with their conversation.

"So, want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Where are you guys going?" I turned around to see that Quil was the one who asked the question. He didn't look happy either.

"No where. What's it to you?" Jake said. I smiled and waved for him to come too. That made Embry and Brady get up too.

We walked outside and Brady said, "My god, thank ya'll so much for leaving. It was so boring in there."

I laughed and said, "Alright, so is this really a barbeque?"

They were all quiet.

"Um… hello?" I looked around at the guys and they were all looking at the ground not saying anything.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on or you're going to regret it." This made them all laugh at me.

Quil was the one who answered. "Yes, it really is a barbeque. But it's a barbeque for Billy because we don't know how long he's going to be here." I grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed at this last part. "But don't worry, your party is this weekend." He said with a smile.

Jake hit him with his free hand and said "You weren't supposed to tell her dummy! Now it's not going to be a surprise! And I went through all the trouble to make it a surprise!"

I was just standing there hitting myself in the forehead the entire time through this conversation. I hate birthdays! I noticed that it was really quiet all of a sudden. All of them were staring at me. Jake was smiling but everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I hate birthdays." I explained. Jake laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. You're going to have fun."

Everyone else started walking towards the beach already. I started walking after them when Jacob pulled me back and led me towards the woods. He put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded and smiled. We made it to the woods and we started running. I tripped a lot but Jake always caught me. We were laughing and running and acting like fools. We kept going until we hit the beach. There were trees all around us so Quil, Embry, and Brady couldn't see us. It was like our own personal beach. I smiled at Jake and ran into the water. He pulled off his shirt and came after me.

He dunked me and pushed me and splashed me. The whole time we were laughing. I love this kid.


	3. Chapter 3

We kept playing in the water until we realized we were missing the barbeque. We emerged from the water dripping wet. Jake gave me his shirt to put on though. He turned around to let me change and I laughed at him while I pulled off my wet shirt and replaced it with his dry one.

"Okay Jake you can turn around now." I said and then muttered, "Not that you had to turn around in the first place."

He laughed and said, "Well Bella, what would be the point of seeing and doing everything now? Then I wouldn't have anything to look forward to in the future."

I turned red and said, "Oh so you just assume I'm going to be with you when we get older?"

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed at his boldness and we kept walking. We got back to Sam and Leah's house in about 5 minutes. When we walked in everyone was looking expectantly at the door. How did they do that?

I looked up at Jacob. He smiled at everyone and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Everyone smiled back except Sam. I wonder what happened there. "You missed lunch." He said.

I looked at everyone who was also looking at Sam confused. "Sam, you okay?" Jake asked.

"No. I'm not fine Jacob. You left your dad's barbeque when he could die any day now." I looked at Billy who was shooting Sam a threatening glare.

"Sam, let's talk outside. You too, Charlie." Billy said. They got up and left.

I was still watching the door that they walked through when Jake asked, "Anyone else think that was weird?" Everyone nodded. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him to the floor with me. We sat in silence until the men came back in.

I looked at my dad expecting an answer. He just shook his head and sat there with a grave look on his face. Ugh. I hate not being answered.

I looked at Sam and he must have seen the hurt in my eyes because he tried to smile at me but he still ended up looking mad. I looked at Jacob and he looked back. There was confusion in his eyes and I know he saw the confusion in mine too.

He stood up and said, "Alright, well if it's just going to be weird with us here, then we're going to leave. See ya'll later." He pulled me up and kept my hand in his as we walked out the door.

We climbed in my truck and I drove. We weren't really going anywhere. We were just driving.

"I hate it when he gets like this." Jake said.

I nodded and stayed silent. Jake took off his seatbelt and scooted over to me. He put his arm around me and buried his face in my hair. I pulled the truck over and took my seatbelt off. Then I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Bells, no matter how bad it gets, I will always be there for you and I will always love you." I smiled into his neck.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered. He nodded and pulled me even closer. You might think this is a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. But honestly, there was nothing sexual about it. It was a brother being there for a sister.

I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be okay Jake." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. I sat back and put my seatbelt on. He did the same.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" I asked.

"Want to sleep at my house?" he asked. I nodded and turned around. We drove over to Jacob's house but nobody was there yet.

He shrugged. My stomach growled and I laughed.

"I forgot we haven't eaten anything since breakfast." I said.

"Yeah me too. You want a sandwich?" he asked. I nodded and he made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He knew it was my favorite.

He laughed at me when I got peanut butter stuck on the roof of my mouth. I always did that. Jake says it makes me look like a dog. Once I finished my sandwich and he finished his chips, we went to his bedroom and watched TV.

We fell asleep on his bed. My head was on his shoulder and my arms were wrapped around his waist and neck. I knew that if Billy or Charlie found us, we would be in trouble. But we had been spending the night together ever since I could remember. Who knows how they had found us in the past.

When I woke up, I was turned around, facing the wall, and Jake was pressed up against my back. I got up without waking him up. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I looked through the fridge and found some eggs and sausage. I made that and by the time Jacob woke up, breakfast was done. I set the plates on the table and we started eating. Billy wasn't home. I hadn't really expected anything else though.

"Bella?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's Monday." Jake said.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Well, I think my dad is still mad at me and I was wondering if I could stay at your house?" he seemed embarrassed to be asking.

"Yeah, of course Jake. I don't think Charlie will have a problem with it." I said.

"Well I don't have a ride to school."

"Just come to school with me. We go to the same school you know." I said like it was obvious.

He nodded and smiled like he thought it was obvious too.

We finished eating and I realized I was still wearing Jake's shirt from yesterday and my wet jeans. Gross. I went into Jacob's room and found some basketball shorts that would fit me and another t shirt of his. We drove over to my house to get my real clothes.

When we got there, Charlie wasn't there either. But he worked on Sunday's.

I took a shower and pulled on some normal clothes. I did my normal routine and went downstairs. Jake was sitting on the couch watching TV. Of course. That's almost all he ever did. I flopped on the couch beside him.

We sat there all day until I realized I needed gas in the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and I woke up in the living room. AGAIN. I really needed a bigger bed. Crap. It was Monday. We had school. I went up stairs but Jake already beat me. So I bounced around outside the door until he got done.

"JAKEEEEEE!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you done?" I asked, exasperated. It was the first time I noticed that he only had a towel around his waist. God. He's so hot. No, Bella. He's like your brother. He only thinks of you as a sister. So you cant think of him as anything but that, I scolded myself.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said, smiling. I felt like I couldn't breathe. When did he get this freaking fine?

I didn't say anything. I just walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I only had 15 minutes left to get ready! Stupid Jake! I said to myself. But I didn't really mean it.

I went into my bedroom with a towel covering from my chest to my thighs. How do you like that Jake? But he didn't even pay any attention. Stupid boys.

It was September in Washington, so yeah, it was cold. I pulled on sweats and a big hoodie. It was going to be a lazy Monday. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and didn't even bother with make up.

I walked out of my room and Jake started busting out laughing?

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. But you forgot shoes." That could not have been what he was laughing at. I walked back in my room and I noticed a black mark on my cheek. I tried rubbing it and it wouldn't come off. It looked like it said something. I looked at my hand. Oh no.

_I love Jacob! _Was what my hand said in sharpie. JAKE! I'm going to kill him!

"JACOB!" I yelled. My voice echoing off the walls in the house. He came in the room busting out laughing.

"Yes Bella?" he asked innocently. I showed him my hand.

"Oh Bella! I love you too!" he said laughing and scooping me up in his arms. He started dancing around the room, which of course made me laugh too. He planted a kiss on my forehead and put me back on the floor.

I just ignored him, grabbed a wet washcloth and scrubbed my face. It eventually came off. My 15 minutes were up though. That meant it was time to go to school. I pulled on some Vans and grabbed my stuff and left.

Jake was already sitting in the truck

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have time to write anything else. And my neck started cramping.

xoxo Lexi


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the next chapter. I don't know who all is reading this, and I think it's pretty boring. There's no action in it! And I don't know how to put any fun in it without Edward! But he doesn't exist. Ugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

When we got to school, Jake put his arm around my shoulders. I thought it was pretty weird, but I didn't say anything.

"Bella!" someone yelled. I turned around to see Mike running up to us. "Do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" he asked.

"Uh… I have plans." I said, thinking of an excuse.

"Oh," his face fell. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I looked up at Jake for help. He grinned and said, "She's hanging out with her amazing boyfriend of course." I wrapped my arm around his waist as soon as the word 'boyfriend' left his mouth.

"O-oh okay." Mike stuttered, looking confused. He turned and left in the direction he came from- towards Angela and Jessica. Great.

Jake and I walked towards the school. I tried to walk out from under his arm, but he pulled me back. "Uh huh Bells. You wanted to play the date game. So here we go." He said, grinning. I have to say, he looked really sexy right then. I smiled back, unable to hold back. School didn't technically start for 15 more minutes. Jake led me to the stairs. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. His arms were like steel bars, I couldn't get away.

He grinned since he obviously knew that. Well since I was stuck, I decided to make the best of it. I leaned back on him. "Comfy Jake?" I asked. I knew I couldn't be that heavy, but since I was leaning all my weight on him, it couldn't feel good. Right? With the way he smiled, I wasn't so sure.

"I'm perfect Bella, how are you?" he grinned meanly. I honestly wasn't so bad. He was pretty comfortable to lie on. If it wasn't for his rock hard chest, it would have been perfect. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs straddling him. I saw the heat in his eyes.

"How about now?" I asked, smiling. It was my turn to be mean.

"Even better." He said, smiling back, but his smile was full of lust. Not very mean anymore. I don't know why I was satisfied to see that he wanted me, but I was. He pulled my face about two inches from his and said, "Now how are you?"

My face got red. I could feel it. I wanted to kiss him. But I wasn't going to kiss him until he kissed me first. We played a game for the next minute. It was a staring contest. Just with me on top of him barely away from kissing him. I finally answered with a, "Great. Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?" I was smiling, but I wasn't looking at his eyes anymore. I was looking at his full lips.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he whispered. I loved the way his lips looked when they were moving. God, he was so sexy! I wanted him so bad!

He pulled back. "Nah. I think you can wait." He stood up, carrying me, and walked up the stairs. I pouted. He laughed at my expression. "The bell's going to ring." Sure enough, the bell rang a second later. How did he do that?

I really wanted that kiss. I don't know how he can be so stubborn. I practically told him to kiss me.

I went to first period with a smile on my face. I couldn't really decide if I was happy or sad right now. I sat down beside Angela in my usual seat.

"Hey Ang. What's up?" I said. She didn't answer, uh oh. That means she's mad.

"Angela? I can tell you're mad. So why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" I said.

"You didn't tell me you and Jacob are dating." She said, sullenly.

"Well, it's kind of confusing. For one, it just happened like yesterday." I lied. "And for two, he still hasn't kissed me. So it's a little unnerving." I said.

"Oh. Well okay I guess I can stop being mad then." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and just then the teacher walked in. I stared at the wall for the rest of the class.

I had second period with Jake though! He was actually waiting for me outside my first period class.

"Hey Bells. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, smiling up at him.

We walked to our second period class very slowly. He had me pulled into his side. He was really warm. I loved it. I didn't want to go to English though. It was so boring. I would rather be at home with Jake. God, Bella, what are you saying? You act like you're already dating for real. Which you're not. I scolded myself.

"Jake, do we have to go to English?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "Do you really need my permission? We can skip if you want. But we're going to be in trouble with our dads, just so you know." He warned.

Ugh. I didn't think of that. I didn't want to lose Charlie's trust already. Jake and I weren't even dating yet either.

"Fine. Let's go to English." I said. A minute later, the bell rang. We ran, whooping and laughing to our class.

"You're late." The teacher said. I could never remember her name. It started with a M. I know that.

"Yeah, sorry. We didn't realize the bell rang." Jake said, saving us.

The teacher nodded towards the seats and we took ours, sitting next to each other.

In the middle of the class, Jake passed me a note. It said: _Bella… I'm bored._

I almost laughed out loud. I could just hear him saying that. I wrote back: _Well maybe you should have let me skip. Then we could have gone back to my house._

He grimaced and wrote: _Bells, your house is almost as boring as school. _

I smiled and wrote: _You know, it wouldn't be so boring if we ever did anything fun._

He smiled at me. God he was sexy. Then he folded up the note and put it in his pocket.

I smiled back and it turned into a staring contest.

"Bella Swan. Do you know the answer?" Miss Whatever-Her-Name-Was said.

"Uh… can you repeat the question?" I asked.

"Why do you think Atticus let Scout cuss to Uncle Jack?" She asked again. Oh it was over 'To Kill a Mockingbird.'

"Oh. Well probably because he knows how Scout is and he knows that every child goes through it. He probably thought that if he let her cuss, then she would realize that she's not getting any attention and she would stop, knowing that she's not achieving anything." I answered. She nodded and moved on to the next person.

I looked back at Jake and he grinned in a ha-ha way. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he promptly tried to grab, but I moved too fast. I almost laughed out loud-again. And then I just ignored him and looked at the wall.

The bell rang finally. I left the class before Jake because he was walking too slowly. He caught up with me though.

He grabbed me from behind and locked his arms around my waist.

"Now can we skip?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and it had nothing to do with being cold.

I grinned and held his hand as we ran out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I know I hadn't updated in a while before the last chapter. I don't really have time to on the week days. Especially last week because I had exams at school. And next week is the PSAT.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I personally think that this rule is stupid.

Jacob and I ran to the truck and right when we jumped in the seat, a police officer walked up. He was the school cop. I remembered seeing him bust a lot of kids for skipping. Shit.

"Excuse me, miss. But what are you guys doing out of school?" he asked.

"Oh, well my friend here," I looked meaningfully at Jake, "Is sick and the nurse asked me to take him home because he was throwing up earlier." I looked at the cop again.

He looked around me and at Jake, who was looking a little red, like he wasn't breathing. His head was lying on the seat and he was holding his stomach.

The cop looked a little sick himself for a second and said, "Alright, but make sure you come back after you drop him off." I nodded and pulled out of the parking spot.

Once we were out of the parking lot, Jake and I both started busting out laughing.

"I can't believe he bought it!" Jake said, laughing.

"I know!" I said, also laughing.

We drove until I didn't know where we were going and I noticed we needed gas. I pulled into a gas station and started pumping. Jake got out of the truck and came to watch me. I smiled and watched the numbers go up. Charlie gave me 200 dollars a week because I didn't want to work, and he got paid a lot anyways.

"Bella?" Jake asked.

I looked up at him, "Yeah?" I asked back.

"Where are we going?" he asked another question.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Want to go see Embry?" I asked.

Jake grinned and said, "Yeah. I'm actually glad you thought of that because I had forgotten that he hardly ever went to school." He chuckled. I laughed with him and then the gas pump clicked. I took the gas pump thing out of the truck and paid.

We got in the car and said, "Do you even know where Embry lives?"

I shook my head and he started laughing again. He laughed at me a lot.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, pouting. He scooted over in his seat and hugged me. I smiled and tried to keep us on the road. But then he started tickling me and barely had time to pull over before I had a fit of laughter.

I was screaming and laughing and Jake was laughing at me.

"Jake! Okay, Jake! Stop!" I screamed while laughing. Of course that didn't work.

"Why do you want me to stop?" Jake asked also while laughing.

I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard. "Because you're tickling me!"

He finally let me go and I caught my breath before I jumped on him. I sat on him and pulled him into a huge hug that I thought would make him have to catch his breath too. I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought because Jake said, "Nice try, Bells." And started laughing at me again.

I pouted and tried to crawl off of him but he pulled me back and crushed his lips to mine. He finally kissed me! I kissed him back eagerly, but he pulled away too fast. Dang it, stupid, stubborn, butt headed Jake. I pouted and he grinned.

"Bells, I don't know why you always want to move so fast." Jake said, still grinning that sexy grin at me.

"Well, what fun is it to go slow?" I retorted.

"Because you get to know the person better and you get to know what they like." He answered.

"Jake, we grew up together. I've known you since I was 2 and you were 1. What don't we know about each other?" I said. I thought I made more sense.

"Well, I don't know what you look like naked. I don't know what turns you on. And I also don't know why you like me in the first place." He grinned.

"Don't you want to know the answers to all of those?" I asked, shocked.

"Course I do, Bells. But think about it, what would I be saving for the future if I figured all of that out right now?" he asked. That made sense. Man, I think he won. I glowered at him and he laughed. I obviously wasn't very threatening.

"Fine, you win. But one day, I'm going to win and I'm going to have it my way." I said.

He chuckled and said, "Whatever you say, Bella, whatever you say." I shook my head and pulled back out to the street.

"Which way to Embry's house?" I asked.

"Take a right at the next light." He answered.

I did and we went like that, with him telling me where to go and where to turn.

We got there and Embry was outside wrestling with who I hoped was his little brother. He looked like Embry. Jake and I hopped out and Jake took my hand. We walked over to Embry.

"What's up guys?" he asked, looking up from his match.

"Nothing much. Just skipping class." Jake answered. I grinned at Embry.

"Wow, Bella, you're skipping school?" he asked, shocked.

I glared at him and said, "Yes, Embry. I am skipping school. I have fun too you know."

"Alright if you say so." He answered. He finally noticed that he stopped fighting with the kid and looked down at him. He looked about 6.

"This is Darren." Embry said.

"Hi." I told him, smiling. He frowned back at me. What did I do?

"You're not here to kiss my brother are you?" Darren said.

I guess he didn't like me. "No. I'm Jake's girlfriend." I said. Now he frowned at Jake.

"You can't kiss her." He retorted. I was confused. I looked up at Jake who also looked confused.

"Darren why can't he kiss me?" I asked.

"Because you'll get cooties and then you have to get a cootie shot and it hurts really bad." he said, very seriously. Embry busted out laughing and I turned my face into Jake's chest so he wouldn't see me laughing.

Jake, however said, "How bad does it hurt?" which only made me and Embry laugh harder.

Jake put his hand on my lower back, and I immediately stopped laughing and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smirked as Darren said, "It hurts really, really bad. You could start crying because of it. And it might even swell up and start to bruise." He was still being serious.

I cracked a smile but didn't laugh anymore because Jake's hand was still on my lower back. I loved him touching me. "That sounds terrible. I don't think I ever want to kiss anybody." Jake said. I really hoped he was kidding. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He was so warm and I could hear his heartbeat.

Darren nodded and went inside. Once he was gone, Embry joked, "You're a pretty good actor, maybe you should put on a show." I smiled and looked at him. He grinned back at me.

"Well what now guys? Are we going to just stand here or what?" I asked.

Jake started laughing. Embry looked at him questioning. "She doesn't like being bored." He said. That's not true.

Embry said, "We could go cliff-" he stopped short. I looked at him to make sure he hadn't died or anything. He was staring at Jake with a scared expression. That made me curious.

I pulled away from Jake and asked, "Embry, what aren't you telling me?" he shook his head and I walked up to him.

I got right up close to him and whispered in his ear, "Tell me." he shivered.

"Fine. I suggested cliff diving and Jake cut me off." Cliff diving huh?

I turned around to Jake and he was fuming. Probably because I just made his friend tell me something he didn't want me to know. Ha-ha. I walked over to him very slowly.

"Jake, will you please take me cliff diving?" I asked, sweetly.

"No Bells. It's too dangerous." He said.

"Well, if you don't take me then I'm just going to end up going on my own, and then I would probably end up killing my self." I pointed out.

He sighed and looked at the ground. Please say yes! Please say yes! He looked back up and nodded. I squealed and yelled, "Really? I get to go cliff diving?" I was so excited. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. He started laughing and he hugged me back.

"So, are we just going to stand around here or are we going cliff diving?" Embry asked, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I personally love this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: My real name is Stephenie Meyer and I own Twilight and everything in it. Right.**

Jake and I waited for Embry to come back outside. When he did, he was wearing cotton shorts and that was it. But he didn't do much for me, not when the sexiest thing on earth had his hands on my hips.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jake nodded and I shrugged. We got in my truck and we drove over to the cliffs with Jake guiding me. We stopped and parked and Jake pulled off his shirt. I love his muscles. He led me down to a lower area on the rocks. This is going to be awesome.

"You ready Bells?" Jake asked, grinning. I could see a fire in his eyes. He was just as excited as me.

"Hell yeah." I whispered smiling back. He grabbed my hand and we jumped together. It felt like it took 10 minutes just to hit the water.

Our bodies went under water and I was gripping Jake's hand like it was my life line, which it kind of was at this point. We pushed our way up to the surface and gasped for breath. No wonder Jake had those muscles. It took a lot to swim back to the surface. Jake pulled me to where he could touch and he stood up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" I asked, still feeling the rush.

He just grinned and kissed me. I love it when he kisses me. It hardly ever happens and it was even better than the rush from the cliff. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed as close to him as I possibly could. I felt water splash my face but I didn't care what it was from.

"Guys! Hey, come on! Get a room already!" Embry said, right next to us. I pulled away and laughed at him.

"Embry we might just have to do that." I said, smiling at Jake.

I already had my arms and legs wrapped around him so I figured 'why not?' I pulled him into a huge hug, squeezing as hard as I possibly could. He laughed a deep laugh and I noticed he was a little breathless. I let go and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to choke you." I grinned at him.

Embry groaned and said, "I'm never going cliff diving with just you too ever again." And with that, he stalked out of the water and walked to the truck. Jake and I watched him and laughed.

I pulled him to me and kissed him again. I pulled away and whispered, "Thanks for taking me Jake." He nodded and kissed me one more time before carrying me up the ridge to the car. I was still wrapped around his torso. I was laughing while he walked because he was bouncing me.

He set me on the edge of the seat in the truck. Embry was already in the back of the truck and Jake scooted me over to the passenger's side so he could drive. We drove back to Embry's house and dropped him off before driving to my house. Shit. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I just realized we were soaking wet and it was a sunny day out for once. Great. Nice job Bella, I thought to myself.

"Jake, what are we going to do?" I asked.

'Um… I don't really know. We could go in and say that the sprinkler system went off for no reason at school." He said.

"No. The cops would have come if that happened. What if we sneak in through my window?" I asked. Jake grinned.

"You're devious." He said. I liked the way he said it. He said it like it might have turned him on a little bit. It made turn a little red. He laughed at me and pulled me out of the truck.

"Alright, I'm going to give you a boost into the tree. You have to climb to your window and then I'll help you get over." He said. "You sure about this?"

I gave a little laugh and said, "Yeah, we don't really have another option right now."

He nodded and picked me up with ease. I know I weigh more than that. I could reach the lowest branch on the tree. I grabbed on and Jake moved his hands under my feet and practically threw me up. I was straddling the tree branch and I looked down at Jake grinning.

"Do I go up?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I went up another branch. I was sitting on that one when Jake jumped up and did a flip under the branch to get on top of it. He stood up and motioned for me to go up. I climbed up 4 more branches and got to my window. I looked down at Jake again.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hold on. Go up one more." I did and he climbed up to my old branch. He straddled it and slid to the very edge and stood up. I hope he doesn't fall. He opened up my old, creaky window and motioned for me to follow.

I went down a branch and crawled carefully to him. "You don't have to crawl you know. This branch is sturdy." He grinned, mocking me. I stood up and stuck my tongue out at him in a very childish way. He laughed, grabbed my waist and leaned me carefully towards the window. I grabbed a hold of it and jumped. I just barely landed on the window sill, half scaring me to death. I had no doubt that Jake would catch me though. But we would probably end up breaking the branch in the end.

I climbed through, probably giving Jake a great view of my butt in the process. But that might work out in my favor later. I got through the window and Jake practically dove through the window after me. We grinned and I grabbed dry jeans and a random shirt out of my closet along with a hoodie. I turned back towards Jake who was turned around waiting for me to get changed. I laughed silently and I saw a grin on his face. I changed quick and then tapped Jake on the shoulder.

He turned around and started digging through his duffel bag that he brought from his house. He found clothes similar to mine and put them on. I didn't bother to turn around and he didn't say anything about it. He was so hot and I saw a fire grow in his eyes. I towel dried my hair a little bit and then we went back down the tree.

We walked to the front door and Jake pulled me back right when I was about to open it. He pressed his lips to mine. His hands made their way up my hips to my stomach. His knuckles ran over my belly button and I felt fire and ice go through me at once. Something just behind my navel danced, and then coiled lower. I pressed myself to him, my hands tangling in his hair. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip.

Jake pulled away and said, "Not right now, babe." He grinned a sly smile like he knew exactly what I wanted to do. I kissed him once more and pulled away. I smiled at him and turned around. I walked through the door, Jake right behind me.

"Dad?" I called.

"In here." He said back. We followed the sound of his voice to the living room. There was football on. He muted the TV and said, "Hey kids. How was your day?"

"Good. We had a history test. I think I failed." Jake said, grimacing.

I laughed and said, "You never fail, Jake." Charlie smiled at us.

"Well, go on and get done with your homework then. Pizza's on the counter." He said.

We both nodded and smiled and went upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower. Be right back." I told Jake. He grinned and nodded and I grabbed some holey sweats and a tank top with a dry bra and my purple lacy underwear. Jake saw what I grabbed and grinned at me. I blushed and walked out of my room.

I stood under the hot water until it turned cold and got out. I pulled on my clothes after drying off and walked out to my room. Jake was in there, shirtless, reading a magazine on my bed. Oh dear lord, it was one of my Teen Pop magazines. And I had a page marked where I did a quiz about him. Great job Bella, I thought to myself for about the 5th time today.

I jumped on Jake and pulled the magazine from his hands. He sat up with me still straddling him and put one hand on my lower back to keep up right while the other one reached for the page in my hand.

He leaned over and whispered, "If you give it to me without a fight, I'll go however far you want to tonight..." I shivered, and it wasn't because the window was open. I pushed him back on the bed, threw the magazine and kissed him. He immediately responded by putting both of his hands on my lower back where my skin was exposed and softly rubbing the skin there. It felt really good. It made me tingle all over, and I could tell he knew that.

I bit his lower lip and he groaned. That one sound turned me on. I ran my fingers down his bare chest, feeling the hard muscles packed there. Now he shivered. His hands slid down to my butt and I could tell he was glad that I was only wearing sweats. He seemed to realize how far this was going because he pulled back a little. "Bella?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You didn't give me the magazine." He said, laughter dancing in his eyes. I pulled back so that I was sitting on his hips again and slapped his stomach.

"You stopped me because of that?" I asked, trying to seem angry.

He laughed and said, "Yes. We weren't going to have sex anyways. And you know that."

I pouted and got off of him and walked across the room where I threw the magazine. I bent down to pick it up and I walked back over to him and curled up on his side, handing it to him. He put one arm around me and still managed to flip the pages, looking for what I knew was the quiz. He turned to that exact page, and started reading. I read along with him, getting red in a lot of parts.

"Do you get butterflies every time you see him?" Jake read aloud. It was one of the ones I hadn't answered. "Well, Bella? What's the answer?" he looked down at me, grinning.

"What do you think?" I retorted, sarcastic.

He rubbed small circles in my back as he said, "I think you do. I think I drive you crazy every time you so much as look at me." He seemed satisfied at this. I looked up at him and kissed the corner of his mouth where he had some sexy stubble.

I, once again, took the magazine away and set it on the bed beside me and I rolled onto his stomach, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently, and he didn't seem to want to rush either. I ran a hand through his hair and pulled away from his soft lips. "The answer is yes." I said quietly, a small smile tugging the corners of my mouth.

He brought a hand up to my face and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're really beautiful you know that?" he asked. "You've got big, beautiful, brown eyes and pretty, wavy, brown hair. Your lips make the sexiest pout I've ever seen." He smiled as he thought out loud. I smiled back and kissed him one last time.

"Thank you Jacob Black." I rolled off of him and went to turn off the light and shut the window. I got under the covers and Jake got under them with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep warm and comfortable and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in literally forever. But here you go…**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight… yet.**

I woke up to find Jake still asleep. I smiled to myself I remembered yesterday. That was so cool. I looked at Jake's face. God, he said I was beautiful last night. Has he ever looked at himself? This boy was so hot that it was crazy. At that moment my phone rang.

I answered and my mom screamed, "Bella! Oh thank god, where are you?"

I looked at Jake, still asleep. I quietly got up and walked out of my room. "I just got out of bed. Why?"

"Because I heard that you jumped off of a cliff!" she yelled, still freaking out.

"Mom, who told you that?" I asked, trying to wake up.

"I saw it on the news! You were all over the TV screen! It said, 'Bella Swan and Jacob Black take a deep dive!'" she said, while I was holding the phone away from my face. "What were you thinking?"

I tried to sort through excuses and finally decided on the truth. "It's okay mom. It's called cliff-diving. It's fun. I'm alive, all in one piece, and so is Jake." I said calmly.

"Bella that is dangerous. You shouldn't be putting yourself into trouble like that." She gasped, "What if you had died?" and then she promptly started crying.

I was too busy wondering how I got on TV to notice that she was crying at first. "Mom, are you crying?" I asked.

"Yes. You could have died. My only baby could have died. What were you thinking? Why would you do this?" she blubbered.

"Mom, where's Phil?" I asked.

"In the shower." She said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Go and give him the phone please." I said. I faintly heard her walking and then I heard the sounds of running water and her talking to Phil.

"She wants to talk to you." She said while giving him the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Would you please calm mom down?" I asked, trying not to sound bored. "It was only fun and Jake would have kept me safe if anything happened."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Alright, I will talk to her." He answered.

"Thank you. Tell her I love her, please." I said before I hung up.

I turned around to find Jake standing against the wall. "Hey Jake." I said, smiling.

He smiled back and opened his arms for me as I walked towards him. He kissed me softly and asked, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal." I said, laughing.

"You do know that we've missed 2 hours of school already right?" he asked, happy that he wouldn't have to go to school today.

"Yes, I know." I sighed and finished, "We are definitely going tomorrow though." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah." He thought for a minute before saying, "Let's go back to bed. I'm still tired." I laughed and nodded and we went upstairs.

He kissed me once more before I fell asleep in his arms.

We didn't end up waking up until 3 o'clock. I heard Charlie banging around downstairs. Shit! We were supposed to be at school!

"Jake!" I whispered, shaking him.

"What?" he groaned.

"Shhhh! Charlie's home, we have to get out of here!" I said, quietly.

He sat ramrod straight in bed and jumped up gracefully. He landed without any noise and pulled on a shirt, which I was sad to see. I got up too, not as nicely of course, and pulled on jeans and flip flops. I pulled a brush through my hair as Jake opened the window. I officially love that window.

"Bells, let's go." He whispered.

"Coming." I whispered back.

I walked quietly over to him and sat on the window sill. Jake grabbed my waist as I held on to the tree. I jumped off the window sill and onto the branch. I almost fell and I heard Jake stifle his laughter with his hand.

Jake did the same, just without almost falling and closed the window. He lightly fell off of his branch and landed on the balls of his feet silently.

"Come on, Bells. I'll catch you." He said.

I didn't doubt that for a minute. I jumped off my branch and sure enough, Jake caught me. It didn't hurt at all either. He didn't even set me down on my feet. He carried me to the truck, probably knowing that I would fall in my rush across the yard. He put me in the passenger seat and then hopped in the driver's side. He started the truck and winced only when it roared to life. I didn't even know he had grabbed the keys.

He pulled out of the driveway and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Why are we sneaking around like a bunch of ninja's?" he asked.

"Because we would get into trouble for skipping." I said, uncertain.

"No, we're sneaking around like a bunch of ninja's because we are scared of Charlie's reaction. Do you honestly think he's never skipped in his life?" he explained.

"Probably not because he's a cop." I pointed out.

"That's true." He thought for a minute before saying, "Let's go see my dad."

"What?" I squeaked.

He laughed and said, "Bella, my dad isn't going to care. I pretty much live with you anyways."

I shrugged and nodded and let him drive us to La Push.


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry, guys. But I can only update Dangerous Days on weekends, and that might only be on some weekends. I'm busy with the PSAT and homework from all of my classes. I have plays at school and a debate championship that I AM going to win (: **

**Sorry for this.**

**xoxox**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 9

**I seriously can't stop writing! Haha (: I love your guys' reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: I will own it all soon (:**

**Jake POV**

We pulled up outside of my house and I noticed that the lawn hadn't been mowed in a long time and the weeds were climbing up the side of the house. I felt bad all of a sudden. We got out and started walking to the door. We walked in and my dad was sitting in his wheelchair and watching TV with an uneaten sandwich on his lap.

"Dad?" I asked. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed like it would kill her if she didn't.

My dad turned around in his chair and said, "Jake? How are you son?" he noticed our hands together and he smiled.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright. Doing as good as I always have been." He gave a little laugh and finished, "Hey Bella. How have you been?"

Bella rushed over and hugged him before saying, "I'm good. I've missed you Billy."

He chuckled and said, "I've missed you too hon."

"I'm going to go mow the yard." I said, before leaving. By the look on Bella's face, she thought it was abrupt and would definitely say something about it later.

I missed my dad, but it only caused me heartache to know that I left him here like this. I know he isn't helpless or anything. I mean, he's the strongest old man I've ever known. But how in the world is he supposed to mow the lawn on his own and wash the windows? I asked myself.

**Bella POV**

It felt so good to see Billy again. But I figured I could help out a bit like do the dishes and dust.

I washed the dishes and dried them before putting them where they belonged. Then I cleaned the windows, inside and out, before drying them with a rag. I vacuumed and dusted the whole house.

Then I made the beds, Jake's and Billy's, since we had left it a mess. I picked up all the dirty clothes and did the laundry and replaced the empty space in the closets.

"You really didn't have to do all of this, Bella." I turned around to see Billy behind me.

"Oh, it's nothing. We left the place a mess the last time we were here anyways. I'm sure Jake needed some new clothes to wear too." I gave a little laugh.

Billy nodded and smiled before asking, "How is he really doing, Bells?"

"I think he's doing well, Billy. He still jokes around with me and he cleans my house when I need help. He takes regular showers and he still seems all around happy." I said, thinking about it.

Billy nodded like he had expected as much. "Thanks, Bella. You're doing a good job taking care of him. I know he was never very happy here, and I can tell that he's happy with you."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Billy." He nodded and I went outside to find Jake. I didn't find him out front so I found him in the shed.

"Jake? You okay?" I asked as I saw him standing there staring at The Rabbit.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a real hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure? We can stay here and fix up The Rabbit if you want." I told him softly.

"No, you've got to get out of here." He said, pulling away.

I grabbed his hand and stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He froze for a minute but then he relaxed and he kissed me back. He pulled away and folded me into his chest.

"I love you, Bells. Thanks for taking care of me." He said.

"Jake? That sounds like a goodbye." I said, cautiously.

"Well, it kind of is a goodbye." He said, trying to hold back tears.

"No. Jake, no. Please don't leave me." I begged. He walked away and went outside where it was sprinkling.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. "Jake what's your problem? You kiss me and make me feel safe and warm. You're here one day, making me feel cared for and the next you're leaving?" The tears were flowing freely down my face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do this anymore. I've left my dad here alone so I could stay with you, but look at this. It was horrible until we fixed it. I can't leave him here." He said, looking at the ground.

"Okay, I will stay here with you." I begged, pleading with him.

"I can't do that to you. You deserve to be with your dad and your friends. I'm not going to let you stay here in this dead man's land with me, just so that I can feel good." It was pouring outside by now.

"Jake. I _want _to stay with you. You don't understand. I _love_ you. You can't leave me like this, just like I wouldn't leave you like this." I sobbed. "Please don't leave me. I _need_ you."

He shook his head and ran into the house, leaving me crying in the rain. Jake just left me. He left me for good.

I went inside the garage, opened the door to The Rabbit, and crawled onto the seat. I fell asleep there and I hoped I never woke up.


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't worry guys (: Jake will come back (: We can't have our best couple separating for good now can we (: I don't think so.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything.**

**Jake POV**

I felt so bad for leaving Bella, but I didn't have any other choice. I wanted her to be happy, but I had to help my dad out. I couldn't do both. I had planned on marrying her one day, but I don't know if I would be able to keep my promise. We were Senior's this year.

I knew Bella wanted to go to a big fancy college, and I wouldn't be able to give that to her. She needed to find a cool, rich husband. She was too good for me anyways.

I left her crying in the rain and I don't know where she went after that. All I know is that I'm pretty sure I broke her heart.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in The Rabbit. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. Jake told me that he didn't want to be with me. My tears started flowing again and I rolled over so I was facing the back of the seat. I curled up against it and cried until no more tears would come.

I didn't leave The Rabbit. I never would. I didn't care about school or home or even Charlie if I wasn't with Jake through it all. I loved him. I still do. I stayed there the whole day and I fell asleep there again.

But the next time I woke up, I was in my bed. How did I get here? Well, obviously somebody brought me here. I sat up and saw a note on my bedside table. I opened it and it said:

_Bells, I had to work. Don't leave the house._

_Don't do anything stupid please._

–_Dad._

That's insulting. Why would I do something stupid? I sighed. Whatever. I lay back down and went back to sleep.

I woke up and the clock said 5. I missed Jake. I snuggled up with my pillow that smelled faintly like him. I started crying and I started beating up my pillow like it was his face. I flopped back down and started sobbing. I didn't stop even when Charlie came in and started rubbing my back awkwardly.

"It's okay Bells. It's going to be okay." He whispered, trying to soothe me.

It only made me cry harder. I felt like there was a giant gaping hole in my chest. It hurt. I didn't know what to do without Jake. He was my best friend and I loved him. I wish I could see him. I think he hates me. I wonder why.

**Jake POV**

God, Jake you are so freaking stupid. I hope you know that. You love a girl and you know she loves you back, and what do you do? You tell her to get lost. What an idiot. I shouldn't have called Charlie to come and get her. I should have pulled her out of my car and taken her to my room and held her until she woke up.

And when she woke up, I should have let her beat me up as much as she wanted. Then, when she was done, I would apologize. Yeah, why didn't you do that Jake? Now you just let her go and she probably hates you.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Charlie. How is she?" I asked, cautious.

"She isn't doing so great, Jake. What did you say to her?" he asked, trying to understand.

"I told her I couldn't date her or see her or be friends with her or anything anymore." I said, guilty.

"Well, why in the hell did you say that?" he asked, exasperated.

"Because, I don't deserve her and I can't give her the future she wants. She should be dating someone like Mike Newton." I was sulking.

"Jake, she likes you. Don't you get it? Bella isn't the type of girl who is just going to go out and find a new guy just because her old one told her to get lost. And I hope you know, she's still crying right now. Why don't you come over here and talk to her?" he said.

I sighed; I didn't want to see her. She's too good for me. "I already told you, Charlie. She deserves better."

"I don't know anyone who is as good as you, let alone better." Charlie said, sincerely.

"Alright, fine. I will come over in an hour." I said, conceding.

**Charlie POV **

I didn't know what to do for my little girl. She's been up in her room all day, crying. I had nothing to do. So I called Jake. I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do or not, but I did it anyways.

I decided not to tell Bells that he was coming over. I don't think it would do her any good until he actually got here. I cleaned and tried my best to cook, but I didn't have anything that could take my mind off of Bella going through pain.

I remember when she was little, her first word was 'dada'. I taught her how to walk and read. I even taught her how to tie her shoes. Renee was always at work, so I took care of her. How did I let this happen?

One day, they were sitting on the couch, watching TV together or skipping school and climbing through her bedroom window together. The next day, Bella is lying in his car crying and they break up. Were they even dating in the first place? Charlie, why are you even worrying about stuff like that?

The doorbell rang and I raced to get it. Jake was standing on the porch, looking as sad as I have ever seen him.

**Jake POV**

I really didn't want to be here. She was going to hate me I bet. I rang the door bell nonetheless and Charlie opened it, looking almost happy.

"She's upstairs." Was all he said. I nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

I got up there and lightly knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer, but I went in anyways. She was curled up in the tightest ball I have ever seen and she stared blankly ahead like that was the only thing she knew how to do.

"Bells?" I asked softly.

She slightly moved her head and I saw that her cheeks and nose were bright red from crying and she moved like she was afraid she might break a bone. I walked carefully to her, judging by her reaction.

"I'm sorry." I said, still trying to be quiet.

She sat up slowly and just looked at me. "I don't want to be played with Jake. If you really mean it, then come give me a hug. But if you're just kidding, then just walk out the door and never look back." Her eyes were daring me to do the latter.

I walked to her, sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

**Bella POV **

I started crying as Jake walked into my room and hugged me. I gripped his shirt like I never wanted to let go, which was exactly the case.

He pulled me into his chest as I bawled my eyes out and he just held me the whole time. Once I was all cried out, I hit him as hard as I could across the cheek. He head snapped to the side and he rubbed his cheek like it hurt. I hoped it did. But it was kind of a lost cause because I just kissed his cheek after that.

"I missed you Jake." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He said into my hair.

"Why would you leave me?" I asked, pulling away.

"Because I'm not good enough for you Bells." He said.

I started laughing and I didn't stop until I started coughing from it. I was laughing so hard that I started crying again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I started laughing once more before saying, "You're the best person that I know of on this earth, Jake. You don't have to worry about being good enough for me. If anything, I'm not good enough for you." I said, trying not to start laughing again.

He smiled and shook his head. "Bells, you really need a shower. What's it been, 3 days now?"

"No! I just took one…" I thought back, "3 days ago." I muttered. He laughed and pulled me out of bed.

He kissed me on the lips and let me go to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 11

**Woot Woot! Here's chapter 11! Haha (: **

**Read and Review pretty please! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to write it. Go look at another chapter.**

I got out of the shower and walked to my room. I almost thought that Jake would have left and not said anything. But he was in there waiting on my bed for me. He smiled and waved me over to him.

I walked to the side of my bed and smiled down at him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down to him. I was lying on his stomach and laughing while he tickled me.

"Jake! Okay! Jake!" I yelled. He laughed at me and stopped tickling me.

I rolled over onto my stomach but stayed on his chest. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but notice how sexy he was. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could.

He laughed at me and squeezed me back, effectively choking the breath out of me.

"I want to go cliff diving again." I said once he let me breathe.

"Good. We can go today! It's Saturday!" he said, happy now.

"Jake, it's like 9 o'clock right now." I pointed out.

"Well… I guess we will go tomorrow then." He said, saddened by the thought.

I laughed at him and pulled the covers on top of us.

"Let's go to sleep. I love you Jake." I said.

I could feel Jake chuckling as I curled up to him and he said, "Night. I love you too Bella."

I woke up at about 10 o'clock and jumped in the shower and came out with shorts and a tank top on.

I woke Jake up by kissing him and whispering his name in his ear.

He groaned when he woke up and said, "Bella, why can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

I thought about it and finally said, "Because I'm not a normal person, and neither are you." I started laughing as I blow dried my hair.

He smiled at me as he got up and walked up behind me. He kissed my neck and said, "Good morning."

I shivered and turned off the hair drier. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed him and he was happy to comply. We kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled away.

"Why did you take a shower if you're just going to go jump off a cliff?" Jake said once we parted.

"Because I didn't want to smell bad on my way to the cliff." I answered sarcastically.

He laughed and said, "Whatever Bella, hurry up."

I finished 20 minutes later and this time, I remembered to put my swimming suit on. We got in my truck and drove to the woods.

We walked through the woods and ended up at the cliffs. I pulled off my shorts and tank top and grabbed Jake's hand. He had come without a shirt and he was only in his swim shorts.

"Ready?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded with a sexy grin and we jumped.

It was exactly like the last time, it felt like it took forever to get to the water. If you looked down, all you could see was blue rushing up at you faster than it seemed like it should have been.

I held my breath at the last moment and kicked my legs with Jake until we broke through the surface. I came up gasping for breathe and laughing. Jake laughed with me.

We swam to shallow water and sat down where the water only came to our shoulders.

"That was so much fun." I said, still catching my breath from the swim back.

Jake laughed, not winded at all, and said, "Bells, you think everything is fun."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that cliff diving isn't fun?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, its fun, but not as much as a rush anymore because I have done it so many times." He said.

I didn't say anything back; I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his lap.

"I love you, Bells." Jake said quietly.

I pulled away and looked at him for a minute before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Jake." I answered back.


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

So, I don't have the time to write this story anymore. If any of you wonderful writers would like to continue it for me, PM me and I'd be glad to hand it over to you. My family is having trouble and I'm having problems with my boyfriend. Plus I'm going into my junior year.. the party year(: PM if you want the story. It's been fun you guys. I love all ya'll. Byeee!(: 


End file.
